


Autobiografía

by Mirita



Series: No Reason to Cry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an existing fanfic, M/M, Reto 4, RetoFF2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Después de pasar una época oscura debido malas decisiones y las consecuencias de la guerra, Harry hace un largo camino por la recuperación que lo lleva a conocerse a si mismo y a encontrar la felicidad a través de actividades que nunca imaginó como la escritura.





	Autobiografía

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot es del universo del Long Fic "No Reason To Cry" y cuenta un poco de lo que pasó en los siguientes años en la vida de Harry.

Ron entró al departamento cargando una pesada caja con su mejor sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad. Draco lo ayudó a poner la caja en la mesa de centro y ambos levantaron la cabeza cuando escucharon los pasos apresurados de Harry que bajaba las escaleras descalzo y casi matándose por la prisa.

 

—Ya están aquí Harry —dijo Ron contento—.  Hermione dice que de todo se encargarán ellos, pero que podía traerte ésta caja para que decidas qué hacer con ellos.

 

Harry posó la mirada en la caja sellada con una mezcla de emociones, no podía creer que lo había hecho, que lo _habían_ hecho, entre todos en realidad porque Harry nunca habría sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí sin Draco y sin sus amigos.

 

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! Ábrelo ya o te juro que te cruciaré el culo —dijo Draco sonando ansioso, lo que provocó la risa de Ron.

 

—Si, si ya voy —contestó Harry y abrió la caja con un movimiento de su varita.

 

Tan pronto como estuvo abierta tres pares de manos se lanzaron sobre ella para sacar su contenido. 

 

Harry tomó un ejemplar con delicadeza y se sentó a observarlo, recorrió con sus dedos la elegante pasta del libro en un bonito color gris con letras escarlata se leía: _“El Chico de la Cicatriz de Rayo – Autobiografía de Harry Potter”_.  Había pasado meses decidiendo cuál sería título que usaría, Ron era quién les había dado más sugerencias, cada una más descabellada que la otra por lo que “Yo, el Héroe”, “Soy El elegido” y “El Mago que Mató a Quién Ustedes Saben” habían sido opciones que descartó ni bien las había escuchado. No quería auto llamarse héroe, no quería sonar egocéntrico porque no había tomado la decisión de escribir un libro para alimentar su ego, sino por todo lo contrario.

 

Draco lo observaba con ojos llenos de amor y orgullo mientras Harry tocaba el libro casi ceremoniosamente, como si estuviese abstraído en su propio mundo, lo que era algo que Harry hacía mucho en los últimos años, lo ayudaba a enfocarse, a mantener aquel equilibrio que le había costado tanto encontrar.  Él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su esposo, de lo fuerte que había demostrado ser para salir adelante.

 

—Hermione no debe tardar en llegar —dijo Ron ojeando el libro y rompiendo el silencio—.  Alístense porque iremos a festejar a ese lugar elegante que te gusta Malfoy.

 

—Pero estoy tan cómodo en pijama —protestó Harry haciendo un puchero.

 

—Vamos Harry, la pobre mujer ha trabajado como demente desde que tuvieron esta brillante idea —dijo Draco divertido poniendo el libro a un lado—. Dale el gusto.

 

Y así ambos se dirigieron a su habitación para alistarse mientras esperaban la llegada de Hermione que seguramente estaba volviendo locos a todos los trabajadores de la editorial. El libro saldría a la venta en pocos días y su amiga había dejado de lado todas sus demás actividades para coordinar todos los detalles.

 

*****

 

Harry había comenzado a escribir por recomendación de su terapeuta en aquellos oscuros días en que tuvo que bajar los brazos y rendirse para poder salir adelante.  Al principio había sido un dolor de cabeza para todos, siempre estaba de mal humor, frustrado y con su magia desbordada al punto que parecía tener vida propia, pero cuando las semanas se habían convertido en meses Harry había podido volver a empuñar su varita sin que las luces del departamento estallaran y finalmente las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar. 

 

Su magia había sanado, pero no sucedió lo mismo con su mente.  Las sesiones de terapia habían sido abrumadoras para él y también para Draco; Harry volvía a tener pesadillas y los episodios de miedo, todo agravado por la ausencia de medicinas muggles que en el pasado habían controlado sus emociones.  Si bien Harry había estado decidido a sanar, no había sido fácil para él abrir su mente y su corazón en esas sesiones, a pesar de saberse amado y protegido, habían sido demasiados años de silencio, de sonrisas que ocultaban su real sentir.

 

—Si no puedes hablar de tus sentimientos, escríbelos —le dijo el psicomago una tarde en que Harry estaba especialmente frustrado.

 

—¿Cómo una novela? —preguntó Harry burlón.

 

—Lo que quieras, pero exprésate, busca la forma de sacar todo lo que te atormenta de tu mente.

 

Y a pesar de su escepticismo inicial Harry lo había intentado, al principio no había logrado más que dos líneas sin mucho sentido, palabras, frases que estaban en su cabeza, pero con el paso de los días había descubierto que sí lo ayudaba, que las cosas que no podía decir en voz alta se podían plasmar en letras y poco a poco las pesadillas fueron quedando atrás y él se entusiasmaba, esta vez de verdad, con el futuro y su vida, con ser feliz, aunque no siempre lo lograba.

 

—Escribir ayuda, pero eso no hace que en ocasiones no me sienta ansioso —le dijo Harry frustrado a su terapeuta —, termino peleando con Draco y deseando una poción para dormir. Con lo que las odiaba antes.

 

—Te exiges demasiado.

 

—Tengo  que hacerlo.  Se lo prometí, a Draco, a todos, que iba a estar bien, a ser feliz.

 

—No puedes prometerle eso a nadie, Harry —le explicó el terapeuta con paciencia—; la felicidad no es algo permanente, no es algo que compras, es algo que sientes y que tendrás contigo en la medida que aceptes que no es un estado constante.  Tendrás días malos, todos los tenemos, momentos en que estamos de mal humor o tristes, es natural, no le tengas miedo a esos sentimientos.

 

—Pero no sé cómo manejarlos y me enfurece.

 

—Pues no lo hagas, tómalo con calma, permítete estar triste un momento, pero que eso no detenga tu vida ni arruine tus planes.  Deberías comenzar a escribir sobre ti, sobre lo que viviste —Harry le regaló una mirada de incomodad—. Inténtalo, haz las paces con tu pasado y te sentirás más ligero.  Sin embargo, ten en cuenta Harry que nadie se cura mágicamente de una depresión, habrán momentos en tu vida en que vuelvas a sentir que todo se derrumba, eso no es malo, lo importante es que eso no defina quién eres ni qué harás con tu vida.

 

Y la felicidad había llegado, ligera y sutil cuando Harry se había relajado y dejó de anhelarla tanto, cuando efectivamente había comenzado a apreciar el día a día y se descubrió siendo sorprendido por lo que la vida estaba poniendo en su camino.  Por aquella romántica proposición de matrimonio en Paris, por su escuela de quidditch que revolucionó al mundo mágico, por el montón de cuentos y relatos que tenía guardados en su laptop.

 

*****

 

—Esto es realmente bueno, Harry —le dijo Hermione una tarde mientras leía un cuento infantil que Harry había escrito para la pequeña Rose que aún estaba intentando aprender a gatear —. Deberías publicarlos, ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a esto?

 

—No —contestó Harry un poco sonrosado—, sólo escribo por diversión, ni siquiera tengo tiempo libre para considerarlo.

 

—Piénsalo —insistió su amiga—. Gracias por escribir esto para Rose.

 

Harry sonrió complacido pero descartó la idea. Era sólo un pasatiempo, algo que usualmente hacía en los días malos o cuando sentía nostalgia.  La verdad era que disfrutaba de sentarse en la salita del televisor, con la laptop en las piernas, ver los dragones de las paredes y dejar que su imaginación lo condujese por donde quisiera.

 

*****

 

La caja de pizza adornaba la mesa de centro y Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione comían a gusto en la sala mientras Rose revoloteaba por todos lados y armaba un gran alboroto con su corto año y medio de vida.  Cuando la chimenea sonó Harry sonrió, sabía que era Draco que llegaba un poco retrasado.  Desde que Rose había nacido los cuatro se reunían todos los viernes para cenar y charlar, ya que los días de salir a discotecas o bares muggles habían tenido que quedar un poco atrás para Ron y Hermione.  Harry y Draco se habían enlazado hacía casi año y medio y aún continuaban en su etapa de luna de miel eterna, los fines de semana los dedicaban a divertirse por cuanto lugar les provocase visitar o conocer, salir con amigos o quedarse en la cama todo el día.  La idea de agrandar su familia estaba rondándolos pero era algo que no decidían todavía y que tampoco les quitaba el sueño.

 

La sonrisa de Harry se distorsionó un poco cuando Draco, con notable mal humor se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con un notorio gruñido.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

 

—¿Algún nuevo problema con el Ministerio? —esta vez fue Hermione la que preguntó.  El Ministerio no había cedido en su afán de tener a Draco entre sus trabajadores y de cuando en cuando se las ingeniaba para ponerles alguna traba en su empresa y ver si de esa forma lograba presionarlo.

 

Draco los miró a ambos y se estiró para coger un pedazo de pizza que cogió de la caja.  Lo comió con poca elegancia, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los demás que estaban extrañados.

 

—Estuve en _El Profeta_ hoy —dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta de papel—.  Tenía una reunión con Jonker, el encargado de las noticias internacionales, ¿recuerdan?

 

—Claro —contestó Hermione con ansias—.  No me digas que se puso con el tema de las licencias de la exportación de hierbas aromáticas de nuevo, esta vez fue él mismo quien pidió reunirse contigo para corroborar sus fuentes antes de publicar otro fiasco como la última vez.

 

—No, nada de eso.  Creo que lo asustamos bastante bien con la demanda que le pusimos para que se retractara.

 

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ron también curioso—. Vamos tío que nos tienes a todos de los nervios.

 

—Jonker me contó un interesante rumor que corre por los pasillos, para que esté al tanto, según sus propias palabras y es que la jodida de Rita Skeeter está escribiendo un maldito libro sobre una nueva biografía no autorizada y está esperando que le autoricen la publicación.

 

—¿Una biografía de quién? —preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

 

—Oh, ¿de quién crees, Harry?

 

—Maldita mujer, ¡es que no me puede dejar en paz!

 

—Obviamente fui a hablar con Cuffe y le dije que no autorizábamos la publicación de ninguna jodida biografía y que mis abogados se comunicarían con él de ser cierto.  Pero ya sabemos que le encanta levantar polvo así que no creo haberlo intimidado.

 

—Pero no puede publicar un libro sobre mí, no sin mi permiso ¿verdad?

 

—Por eso es “biografía no autorizada” Harry —explicó Draco frotándose la frente—.  Mis abogados han prometido empapelarlos para dilatar todo en lo que se nos ocurre algo pero fueron claros al decirme que no hay mucho que podamos hacer para impedirle que lo haga finalmente.

 

Harry soltó un bufido de frustración, lo que menos necesitaba era un libro lleno de frases rosas y mentiras por doquier de sus días en la escuela o mucho peor, de su infancia o su relación con Draco.  Y no solamente se vería afectado él, sino sus amigos también, porque la pluma viperina de Skeeter no tenía filtro ni contemplaciones.

 

—Hay una forma de arruinarle la fiesta— dijo Ron y todos le prestaron atención—. Quitándole la primicia.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione.

 

—Es simple, ¿de qué le serviría a Skeeter escribir sobre algo ya contado? Por más que su versión sea más exagerada perdería mucha credibilidad si los magos la comparan con la biografía que ha publicado el mismísimo Harry Potter.

 

—Estás demente —soltó Harry—. No voy a hacer eso.

 

—En realidad no es mala idea Harry —agregó Draco—.  Tienes cientos de relatos de tu infancia y de la guerra escritos, sería cosa de ordenar, llenar los vacíos, contar todo lo que sucedió desde tus propios ojos.

 

—Además podrías aclarar algunos hechos, el nuevo libro de historia que están usando en Hogwarts tiene muchos detalles bastante distorsionados y otros tantos pasados por agua tibia, todo es extremadamente inexacta —dijo Hermione.

 

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo es que sabes eso —Dijo Ron mientras sacaba un biberón de su maleta para Rose y lo calentaba con la varita.

 

—Piénsalo Harry —insistió Draco—. Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero además de callarle la boca a la maldita de Skeeter podrías aclarar muchas cosas, que la comunidad mágica conozca los hechos reales.

 

*****

 

No había sido decisión fácil de tomar.  Después de tanto tiempo, de terapias, peleas y todo ese duro camino recorrido volver a escarbar en sus días de escuela, en la guerra, era algo que no hubiese querido hacer.  Por otra parte los argumentos de Hermione eran ciertos, nuevas generaciones de pequeños magos iban cada año a Hogwarts y pronto lo harían también los más pequeños, los que no vivieron la guerra ni perdieron hermanos y la verdadera historia podría comenzar a distorsionarse. Él no quería ser una leyenda, ni alabado como un héroe, había tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, porque mucha gente aún lo veía con esos ojos, pero no era algo que él buscaba.  Harry sólo quería que las personas entendiesen que él no había elegido nada de lo que sucedió, que todos habían sido víctimas de un mago enfermo de poder y con desprecio por la vida.

 

Semanas después le dio a Draco algunas hojas para que las lea, no había sido cómodo hacerlo, pero sí interesante, el relato era sobre lo ocurrido en la Sala de las Profecías y mencionaba a su padre junto con otros mortífagos que habían estado en el Ministerio esa noche, aquel fatídico día en que Harry había perdido a su padrino y él en cierta forma a su padre que terminó encerrado en Azkaban.  Draco se sorprendió al leer los detalles de lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo agradeció que Harry no hubiese hecho leña del árbol caído, manteniendo una visión que si bien era muy personal no intentaba juzgar a nadie ni disfrazaba la verdad.

 

—Sí hacemos esto no va a ser bonito para todos, amor —dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino y se acurrucaba en sus brazos, era de esos íntimos momentos en que usaba apelativos afectivos—. Tu padre va a odiarme aún más y tendremos a la prensa sobre nosotros.

 

—Mi padre es caso perdido Harry —confesó dándole un sorbo al vino— y esto está jodidamente bien escrito.  Sé que no va a ser fácil pero definitivamente prefiero esto a cualquier estupidez que esa bruja quiera inventarse.

 

Entonces estuvo decidido.  Los abogados de Draco hicieron maravillas para dilatar una y otra vez la publicación de aquella aberración por todo el tiempo que pudieron, el mismo que Harry utilizó para plasmar sus vivencias en papel, recopilar viejos escritos, contar sucesos que habían quedado hace mucho atrás, hablar de los amigos perdidos, del dolor de una guerra, de políticos que lo acusaron de tanto siendo sólo un chiquillo, y finalmente cuando lo tuvo listo Harry descubrió que había sido la mejor terapia.  Por su lado Hermione se había lanzado de cabeza a buscar alguna editorial independiente, a coordinar entrevistas, publicación, distribución y toda la logística necesaria, además de hacer guardar a todos el más discreto silencio, ya que la publicación sería toda una sorpresa para el mundo mágico. 

 

Así, cuando Draco vio a Harry con el resultado final en sus manos sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, no sólo por lo que Harry había hecho siendo sólo un joven de 17 años, ni por haber sido un mocoso testarudo que salió adelante en contra de todo, sino por haber superado todos sus malos momentos, por estar tan lleno de amor y optimismo.

 

*****

 

Flourish y Blotts amaneció lleno de letreros anunciando el acontecimiento, los reporteros y curiosos no tardaron en llegar a la librería y regar la noticia por todo el barrio mágico, los afiches anunciaban la presencia del héroe para la media tarde del sábado, día en que presentaría un libro autobiográfico escrito por él mismo. 

 

Harry y Draco despertaron con el sonido de una lechuza desesperada que picoteaba la ventana.  La primera de muchas cartas había llegado, Harry se alegró al leer la nota, eran pocas frases felicitándolo de parte de Minerva McGonagall. Claro que a esa le siguieron otras lechuzas con pergaminos llenos de palabras no tan amables, cartas de magos curiosos, miembros del Ministerio ofendidos por no haber sido informados de la más reciente hazaña del héroe, uno que otro vociferador de fans emocionados, una carta de un muy enojado Barnabas Cuffe por semejante atrevimiento al haberse robado la idea de su periodista estrella, el libro de Skeeter estaba listo para salir a la venta en exactamente un mes.  Y finalmente la carta que Draco sabía que no podría evitar, la letra de un indignado Lucius Malfoy le recordaba, una vez más, que era una vergüenza para los Malfoy desde que decidió darle la espalda a su familia y enlazarse a un mestizo remedo de héroe.

 

Realmente no era nada que no hubiesen esperado.  Estaban preparados y aunque Harry no lo decía en voz alta, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. 

 

*****

 

Harry vestía una túnica gris oscuro, sobria y elegante que Draco había mandado a hacer a su medida, su cabello tan alborotado como siempre y aquella sonrisa inocente que lo hacía lucir más joven.  A sus casi treinta años estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes, a la prensa y hablar en público, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera especialmente nervioso.  Se acomodó el cuello de la túnica y caminó hasta el pequeño estrado que la biblioteca había implementado para la ocasión y la presentación del libro había comenzado.  Harry contó un poco por qué se animó a hacer algo tan inesperado para la comunidad mágica, considerando lo reacio que era normalmente cuando se trataba de asistir a ceremonias del ministerio o temas referentes a la guerra, obviando en todo momento el tema de Rita Skeeter. Leyó algunos pasajes del libro y luego se sentó a firmar algunas ediciones para los magos que querían comprarlo.  El dinero que recaudase sería donado a los orfanatos del mundo mágico. Ni Harry ni Draco necesitaban el dinero y aún habían muchos niños pagando las consecuencias de una guerra ajena a ellos. 

 

Terminado el alboroto Harry se deshizo de la túnica y finalmente se relajó.  Atendió a algunos periodistas y se reunió con los suyos. Draco le había organizado una pequeña celebración en Las Tres Escobas a la que asistieron sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, algunos amigos nuevos y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley.  Draco no había visto tan feliz a Harry en muchísimo tiempo.

 

Cuando por fin se despidieron de todos Draco jaló a Harry y los hizo aparecerse en un callejón de Londres que solían usar para ese fin y tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel Hilton.  Draco había reservado una habitación en el lugar donde ninguna lechuza los encontraría al menos por un par de días, que el mundo mágico se deleitase comentando todo lo que quisiera, ellos tenían otros planes.

 

—Cuando todo se calme —dijo Harry cuando volvió de la ducha usando la bata del hotel— creo que tomaré el consejo de Hermione y quizás pueda publicar los cuentos que escribí. ¿Crees que sería una buena idea?

 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco acercándole una copa de champagne —. ¿Quién diría que terminarías siendo un escritor?

 

—No lo soy, los editores hicieron todo el trabajo.

 

—No te restes mérito —le contestó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos—.  Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry.

 

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada un momento. Estaba tan lleno de calma y paz que le parecía mentira.  Aunque la calma no duró mucho porque apenas terminó su copa de champagne fue despojado de la bata y arrojado a la cama por un muy excitado Draco. 

 

Finalmente la vida era buena.

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
